


Mimikyu

by Stunfisky



Series: My Gloria [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Future Fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stunfisky/pseuds/Stunfisky
Summary: It's been four years since Gloria has become the Champion.  Four years of being in the limelight that a child wouldn't be ready for.  It was only a matter of time before she broke.  However, Allister is there for her.
Relationships: Yuuri | Gloria & Onion | Allister
Series: My Gloria [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564150
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	Mimikyu

**Author's Note:**

> Gloria is 16 and Allister 17.
> 
> I nearly wrote myself into an anxiety attack writing this if that says anything.

_ Breathe in. _

_ Breath out. _

_ Breath in. _

_ Bre-Damn it, Gloria! Get it together! _

The young pokemon champion scolded herself repeatedly. She did not need to be hunched down with her hands over her ears. It was time for her to be on the pitch soon. Time for her to be in front of those cameras, those flashes, and all of those people. A sound betwix a gasp and a sob escaped her lips. 

_ No, no, no, no! Do not cry! You cannot let them see you cry! You’re a strong young woman! You haven’t been beaten by any challenger for four years now. _

Four years of being outgoing, energetic, and happy. Just like how Leon taught her to be. Four years of being kind, soft, and gentle. Just like Milo taught her. Four years of modeling, posing, and somewhat vain. Just like Nessa taught her. Four years of stubbornness, never showing weakness, and determination. Just like Kabu taught her. Four years of--

“Gloria?”

The young woman jumped at the voice and backed away as fast as she could until her back his the lockers. “Don’t! Don’t look at me!” Her eyes burned as the dam of tears finally broke. She covered her face quickly shoving the heel of her palms against her eyelids trying to stem the flow. Seconds felt like hours before she felt someone grasp and hold her close.

“I won’t look.” 

She could recognize the soft voice of Allister. Knowing that it was one of her best friends loosened any control of restraint she still had. Sobs and cries left her along with nearly incoherent babbling of ‘I can do this anymore. It’s too much. I’m not worthy. I can’t be the Champion. I’m not what they want.’ and various other like expressions of self-deprecation and worthlessness. Allister said nothing he only continued to hold her. He didn’t even pull away when she grasped the front of his shirt like her life depended on it. He did try to comfort her silently though. He patted and soothed her messy hair. Her sobs soon became quieter and her babbling turned into repeated apologies. Still, he stayed until he felt her hands let go of his shirt. He only moved to sit in front of her. His bare thighs touching hers. Her eyes were swollen and down cast, lips red from how she was chewing them, and various fluids shining in the light. He took a closer look at her, there were small droplets of blood on her arm that were paired with deep crescent-shaped indents.

“Gamma was worried. She brought me here.” He paused when she made no response to his words. “Everyone is figuring something out so you don’t have to go up there.”

“-I have to!” She yelled causing him to flinch at the volume. “It’s my job! I’m the Champion! I have to go up there all smiling and carefree. I have to wave at all those people and not blink at those blinding flashes.” Gloria tried to quiet herself speaking through gritted teeth. “I have to be strong and be everyone’s Champion; everyone’s Hero. It’s what everyone expects; what they want!”

Allister moved to take her hands into his when he noticed she was digging into her arms again. It made a large sob escape her and he could feel how much she was shaking from restraint. “Gloria…” He whispered. “You don’t have to try to be Leon. You’re not him. Yes, people have perhaps expected that you be like him only because they know nothing else. Even I don’t remember much about the Champion before Leon. People… we got used to him. We… thought there was no other way to be a champion.” He squeezed her hands although unsure why. “We’re… I’m sorry I didn’t notice this sooner.”

“Don’t… It’s not your fault. I don’t -- didn’t want anyone to know. I’ve never wanted anyone to know. This feeling; this anger; this… ugliness! Gamma has helped me keep it hidden for so long. I thought I was strong! That I had gotten stronger! That this.. wouldn’t happen anymore.”

Once again Allister moved to hug her. “You are strong, Gloria. Strongest person I know.” She made a noise of disbelief, but he continued. “This is just so many things built up and ignored… abandoned… that it needed to be let out and noticed.” Silence fell besides Gloria’s sporadic breathing. He waited until her breathing became more even before he pulled away again. “Gloria… is a Mimikyu.” He sounded resolute. Gloria finally looked at him. Seconds passed before a small smile passed across her face. “Mimikyu Gloria just wants everyone to like her so she wears the same tacky cape as Pikachu Leon. Mimikyu isn’t Pikachu though and everyone is aware of that. However, people still like Mimikyu. Some people really like Mimikyu. People never try to force Mimikyu to be Pikachu nor it’s true self. Mimikyu is best doing what it wants.” 

Allister removed the mask from his face and place it on hers. “It’s okay to hide your true self. It’s okay if it’s a mask or a cape or whatever you want. You can wear it as long as you want to. Isn’t that what you told me once?”

Gloria clutched Allister’s mask closer to her face. “Y-yeah…” her voice was strained and meek. Allister smiled before they both heard the door open. Allister quickly grabbed and put on his backup mask allowing Gloria to continue clutching his favorite one.

“Hey…” Bea cooed gently stepping into the room. “Feeling any better, Gloria?” Gloria flinched, words caught in her throat. “Hmm, well it’s okay if you aren’t right now. Don’t worry about things right now. Raihan and Gordie are doing a match and we’ve already announced that you’re out training and got caught in a storm. Nobody can really help that after all. We’re all really sorry that we didn’t notice you were breaking down. We’ll do better.”

Gloria shook her head. “No. I should… have trusted you all with how I overwhelmed I felt. I’m so--”

“Let’s make a deal then.” Bea interrupted. “Let’s not apologize anymore. Instead, let’s all get better at being people and taking care of each other. None of us can do everything alone. No matter how strong you are, physically or mentally.” Gloria shakily removed the mask. “There’s our girl.” Bea smiled and ruffled Gloria’s hair. “Go home and rest. Allister, I can trust you to take her home, right?” He nodded. “Great. We’ll see you tomorrow Gloria and then we’ll all work together like the league we are.”

  
  
  


A few days later the Champion called for a press conference. She strode onto the stage wearing a hooded red cape with golden fur trim. She beamed at the confused looks. “Challengers! These past few years I’ve been challenged by brilliant and tough trainers and this year looks like it’ll be even harder for me to retain my title. So I’ve decided something! I’m gonna train too. If you see me in the Wild Area just watch how I really fight! I’ll give you a personal show! However I won’t be easy to find. Use the clues the gym leaders will give you when you defeat them. It’s time for something new and I’m gonna show you all just what I’m made of! Let me see you catch up to me!”

The response to Gloria’s new method for the gym challenge was well received. Old fans were glad to see the fire in her eyes again. New challengers felt even more riled up to meet their hero. While the challenge ended like years prior there was still excitement for the coming year. Challengers told stories about how they were lucky enough to spend the night camping with the Champion, sharing curry and stories.


End file.
